


don't talk to girls they'll break your heart

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: can't! figure! anything! out!
Comments: 19





	don't talk to girls they'll break your heart

my spotify playlists slap

i made two new ones and they're outstanding

killby girl and kill the director are the vibes

although half the time i'm just listening to the radio

104.5 alternative rock bay bey

my tiny mp3 player that also has fm radio is incredibly handy

i listened to the radio stations at the beach today

they don't have many good stations down there but one of them did play supalonely that was cool

still not a fan of the beach though i hate feeling sandy

i'm still not sure if i'm going to keep up this account

also i'm kind of bored so if anyone wants to strike up a conversation be my guest!!

also if you are willing to watch2gether with me that would be cool so. really just comment

i'm playing the music for my sister's shower and idc if she hates it because i have taste shut up

i'm totally not playing 2000s pop breakup songs

i would neverrrrrrr

okay maybe i would a little

i am itching to make someone a playlist but i have nobody to make a playlist for


End file.
